


Ширские сплетни

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скандалы, интриги, расследования, или же что неообычного может узнать о себе мистер Бэггинс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ширские сплетни

Пьеса. 

Действующие лица  
Бильбо Бэггинс – эсквайр, ранее уважаемый хоббит, а ныне чудак и сумасброд.  
Фродо Бэггинс – сын Дрого, троюродного брата Бильбо и Примулы, в девичестве Брендибак.  
Отто Саквилль-Бэггинс с женой Лобелией – двоюродные родственники Бильбо.  
Паладин Тук, Сарадок Брендибак вместе с женами, чадами и домочадцами – уважаемые господа присяжные.  
Маффин Болждер – мировой судья, по совместительству мэр Шира.  
Торин Дубощит – какой-то проходимец.

Место действия – мэрия в Больших Ямах.  
Уважаемые господа присяжные, а также не особенно уважаемые зеваки рассаживаются по своим местам, справа от стола мэра – свободный стул. Около круглого окна – скамейка, на которой, болтая ножками, сидит маленький голубоглазый хоббитенок, и поглядывает на всех слегка настороженно.  
Маффин (кряхтя, усаживается за стол). Ну что ж, раз уж все собрались, то самое время начать наше, кхм-кхм, заседание.  
Отто. Да, давай поскорее к делу.   
Фродо. А дяди еще нет.   
Маффин (громко зачитывает повестку дня). Рассматриваем сегодня прошение мистера Бэггинса… а где он?  
Фродо пожимает плечами и спокойно кивает на окно, где видно, как по тропинке летит встрепанный Бильбо.  
Отто. Мы так никогда не закончим!  
Маффин. Мы еще и не начали… а вот и мистер Бэггинс.

Бильбо вбегает в зал, и, на ходу здороваясь и бормоча извинения, приземляется на свое место.  
Бильбо. Простите, я сильно опоздал.  
Отто. Да.  
Маффин. Нет, Бильбо, что ты, мы еще не начали. И так… (он кашляет для солидности и вновь смотрит в повестку, забыв на каком моменте остановился) и так, мистер Бэггинс, вы подали прошение на усыновление Фродо Бэггинса, который приходится вам троюродным племянником.  
Бильбо. Ну да. Но я не думал, что это так сложно. Заседание, и все такое… зачем, Маффин?  
Маффин сопит, кряхтит, косится на Саквилль-Бэггинсов. Поступили сведения, что мистер Бэггинс пропал без вести.  
Бильбо. О нет, Маффин, только не начинай это снова. Я вернулся пять лет назад, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
Маффин. Ну да, ты вернулся пять лет назад. Но четыре года назад ты опять пропал без вести на целых полтора года. И потом еще раз. И еще.  
Бильбо. Маффин, мы кажется, договорились, что я не «пропадаю без вести», а езжу в гости к своим друзьям гномам.  
Сарадок. Бильбо, но в гости не ездят на целые месяцы!  
Паладин. Уж кто бы говорил, ваших племянничков порой годами не выпроводишь из гостей!  
Маффин. Тише, тише. Значит, что, мы постановляем, что Бильбо Бэггинс не пропал без вести, и закрываем заседание?  
Присяжные. Да!  
Отто. Нет!  
Фродо. А как же я?  
Все глядят на Фродо, будто только что заметили. Тот теряется под пристальными взглядами и таращит голубые глазенки, но потом берет себя в руки.

Лобелия (патетически). И ты, Маффин, готов отдать несчастного ребенка в руки этому… Бильбо Бэггинсу?  
Маффин. А что такого?  
Лобелия. Я бы ему и старой тряпки не доверила.  
Бильбо. Зато ты взяла мои серебряные ложки на бессрочное хранение, вот уж спасибо!   
Эглантин Тук. А я бы доверила ему маленького Фродо.  
Бильбо. Спасибо.  
Эглантин Тук. Не за что. Все и так знают, что у тебя пятеро незаконнорожденных детей.  
Бильбо. Что?  
Эглантин Тук. От четырех гномских женщин. От каждой по сыну.  
Бильбо бледнеет. Что-что?  
Сарадок. …получается четыре сына. А пятый?  
Эглантин Тук. А пятый дочка, от эльфийки. Разве ты не помнишь, тем летом эльфы шли западным трактом, и Бильбо как раз ускользнул на пару дней? Все еще только и говорили об этом. Это такая печальная история, печальные эльфы при луне, и их чудесные лодки… она уплыла за море, Бильбо?  
Бильбо, слабым голосом. Кто уплыла, лодка?  
Эглантин Тук. Нет, твоя эльфийская жена, дурачок.  
Бильбо вскидывается и смотрит на Эглантин, как на дракона, но тут Фродо, услышав слово «лодка», начинает тихо сопеть и часто хлопать ресницами.

Бильбо. Уймись, пожалуйста. Маффин, мне надоело, я ухожу. Фродо, не расстраивайся!  
Фродо Подходит и гладит племянника.  
Маффин. Погоди, но если у тебя…  
Бильбо. Никого у меня нет, ты прекрасно знаешь об этом. Я никогда не был женат!  
Маффин. Как же ты один сможешь воспитывать ребенка, если никогда этим не занимался?  
Бильбо. Все когда-нибудь занимаются этим впервые.  
Маффин. Но вдруг ты опять пропадешь без вести? И что станет с Фродо?  
Бильбо. Я не пропадаю без вести! Я езжу в гости к моим друзьям! И мой нотариус знает об этом!  
Отто. Нотариус! Ты, небось, и завещание составил, а?  
Бильбо. Небось составил. И небось не в твою пользу.  
Отто. Я и не сомневался. Маффин, признай, пожалуйста, его недееспособным и умалишенным!  
Маффин. Тише, тише.  
Лобелия. Кстати, про твоих друзей, и этого твоего Гэндальфа, Бильбо. Уж очень он подозрительный тип.  
Бильбо. Во-первых, он не мой, а свой собственный, и таких хороших типов еще поискать.  
Лобелия. Вот видишь, ты и не замечаешь совсем.  
Бильбо. Чего не замечаю?  
Лобелия, вкрадчиво. Что он тебе совсем голову задурил. Тебе уже сколько лет, а ты все бессемейным бобылем живешь.  
Бильбо. Прекрати на меня так смотреть, Лобелия, ты уже замужем.  
Эсмеральда Брендибак. Это Гэндальф тебе голову вскружил, точно.  
Паладин. Точно-точно. Со старым Туком тоже самое было, говорят. Нормальный хоббит был, пока не повстречался с ним. Но у него хотя бы детей было двенадцать штук.  
Маффин. Ну, у Бильбо уже пятеро…  
Бильбо. Прекратите все говорить обо мне гадости!  
Лобелия. Приличные хоббиты, Бильбо, не ходят с Гэндальфами в баню!

Бильбо вплетает пальцы в пряди волос, словно хочет их вырвать, потом подходят к Фродо и похлопывает его по плечу.  
Эсмеральда Брендибак. А еще все эти пройдохи, которые шляются близ Бэг-Энда!  
Маффин. Какие пройдохи?  
Эсмеральда Брендибак. Ну все эти гномы. Про это давно говорят. Как-то раз одна моя хорошая знакомая поздним вечером шла мимо, и совершенно случайно, обронив свое зеркальце, остановилась и стала искать его.  
Бильбо. В траве под моим окном?  
Эсмеральда Брендибак (будто ее и не перебивали). И вы представляете, что? Они ужинали! При свечах! Иии…!  
Все присутствующие смотрят то на Бильбо, то на Эсмеральду с нескрываемым интересом, ожидая подробностей. Эсмеральда набирает воздуху в грудь, но потом смущается и не продолжает. Все смотрят на нее. Она делает вид, что слишком смущена, чтоб говорить, и хихикает в кулачок. Зал разочарованно вздыхает.  
Сарадок. А к нему ходят разные гномы, или один и тот же?  
Бильбо. К нему ходят разные гномы с разными целями! Оставьте в покое мою личную жизнь!

Отто. Смотрите, какой бешеный стал. Говорят, у него дома полно оружия.  
Маффин. Правда что ли, Бильбо?   
Бильбо. Кто угодно может хранить дома оружие!  
Маффин. Зачем тебе оружие?!  
Отто. У него, небось, целая кузница в подвале. Такой бешеный, весь с оружием, агрессивный… выгнать его из Шира и дело с концом!  
Бильбо не выдерживает и начинает препираться с Отто, который машет старой бумагой о том, что «мистер Бэггинс считается погибшим» и требует права на Бэг-Энд, Фродо теребит дядю, Маффин пытается всех утихомирить, Эсмеральда досказывает конец своей истории, отчего половина присяжных краснеет, а вторая – хмыкает и тянется за трубками. 

Наконец, двери распахиваются с громким хлопком, и в залу мэрии входит Торин Дубощит. Он выглядит весьма солидно, но хоббиты все равно смотрят на него недоверчиво и с легким недовольством.  
Маффин. Что вам здесь нужно, и кто вы такой?  
Торин. Бильбо, чего ты здесь застрял.  
Бильбо, который пытается отобрать у Отто бумаги и изорвать их, наконец, замечает Торина, сразу же прекращает потасовку.  
Бильбо. У нас тут заседание.  
Эсмеральда Брендибак. Это же тот самый гном!   
Присяжные замирают, рассматривая Торина во всех подробностях  
Торин. Твое заседание длится добрые полдня. Что надо сделать? (обводит взглядом присутствующих) Объяснить? Заплатить? (кладет тяжелый кожаный кошелек на стол Маффину, который недоуменно смотрит на Торина)  
Бильбо. Да нет, можно решить спокойно. Мы просто… общаемся.   
Торин. Долго. Пойдем.  
Бильбо, слегка растерянно. Да, да. Можно и не платить…   
Торин кивает ему, подхватывает одной рукой свой кошель, другой – берет Фродо за руку и молча идет на выход из зала. Бильбо, всплеснув руками, торопится следом.  
Маффин. Но, Бильбо…!  
Бильбо разворачивается и разводит руками. Прости, Маффин. До встречи. До свидания!

Бильбо спиной вперед выходит из зала, откланиваясь, потом бежит догонять Торина. Маффин потерянно разглядывает свой стол, чета Саквилль-Бэггинсов покидает мэрию, а Сарадок, вытряхивая из трубки остатки прогоревшего табака, откидывается на спинку скамейки, со значением прищелкивая языком.  
Паладин. Вот теперь, пожалуй, я готов поверить твоей женушке.  
Сарадок. Да, это точно тот самый гном.  
Эсмеральда Брендибак. Погодите, погодите, я не рассказала самого интересного…

Конец.


End file.
